Frigid
by ZombieDragon
Summary: AU. Longshot. I shuddered as the bitter breeze of the night seeped under my coat and froze me to the core. I was stupid. So stupid. Why did I have to satisfy my curiosity? Rated for references to murder and rape.


**AN: Yes, I know I said in my profile that I wouldn't be posting for awhile. Well, I decided to post this up...since it was done 5ish days ago. Besides, i t gives me something to look forward too before exams. (hint hint. Reviews. ;) ) Worked pretty hard on this one.**__

**Disclaimer: Do not own LOZ. Or Chevrolet. Or Onstar. Names were picked at random, and I am terribly sorry if a certain name happens to belong to you or one of your friends. **

_**Frigid**_

I shivered uncontrollably again.

Cold. So Cold.

I was driving home in my 2007 Chevrolet Cobalt SS on a country road when something caught my eye in my peripheral vision. Being the curious person that I was, I clicked my right turn signal on and pulled over. I cautiously got out of my car and approached the object in question. I had to squint my eyes through the upcoming snowstorm to see what exactly I was looking at.

To my chagrin, it was just a small black flag flapping in the wind. I sighed and turned back to get back into my car, only to gasp in shock when I heard tires screeching beside me and the engine of said car RPMs increasing rapidly. I screamed at the top of my lungs for help, but to no avail. The thief did not even notice my existence as he sped down the rest of the street, horn honking all of the while.

I stared at the retreating taillights of my car in defeat, mentally kicking myself for such a stupid mistake while yelling at the thief to stop. It was a set-up, and I fell right into the trap. The thief knew that a person wouldn't lock their car when they were just going to be away for less than a minute.

Why did this _always_ happen to me? First I find out that my beautiful Golden Retriever, Jasper, was ran over by a train earlier on this week when I was at school, then I find out we are moving out of the country in a few months a day after, and now my _car got stolen_! Luck was always on my side, wasn't it?

I realized with a sharp pain in my gut that my cell phone had been in there as well. As well as my wallet with all of my identification, too. Not to mention a few one hundred dollar bills that I kept in there most of the time. I wasn't rich, not even close to it. I just liked having some spare money on me at all times, is all.

I shuddered as the bitter breeze of the night seeped under my coat and froze me to the core. At least I was wearing my coat when I got out of my car, so that much was good. Even though it probably would have been better to freeze to death than face my parents' wrath, I still felt somewhat comforted by the warmth collecting between my neck and my hair.

I was pretty far away from home, and the road that I was currently stranded on wasn't traveled regularly. Shoving my hands into my coat pockets, I trudged down the road and tried to see through the darkness of the night. Since I was so far away from any sort of city, the sky was almost pitch black and only the half-moon was giving me some sort of light. While I continued to pound my way through the slow, I became aware of a warm glowing sensation started to fill my bodily senses, but I knew that I was approaching the second stage of hypothermia. I shivered heavily to try to keep as much heat in as I could all the while steeling myself for more trudging through the bitter cold.

---

I do not know how long it has been since I had started walking, but I winced at the increasingly stitch on my right-hand side and stopped to take a rest. It had been a long time since I could feel my ears, because a hood did not come with my coat. How odd was that? That worried me greatly, for one of my relatives nearly lost her ears due to frostbite because she wasn't wearing a hat. She was ten at the time when it happened and had told us numerous times that it was a very painful experience. One of her ears was permanently deformed because of it.

Granted, I am twenty-one years old instead of ten years old, but it still would not make a difference. The unforgiving wind howled in my numb ears, and I winced at the contact. Squinting my eyes, I peered into the distance for some sort of sign that I was getting closer to civilization.

Guess what? I saw some lights!

Haha. I wish.

Everything was still pitch black, and my legs begged for me to have mercy on them and stop. I knew I couldn't, for I would surely freeze completely if I were to follow their commands. My breathing already became shallow and forced quite some time ago, and the hair on my body rose up to try to make an extra layer to trap anymore heat from escaping my body.

So, I reluctantly hiked on through the rapidly increasing snow. The snow, which was nearly up to my knees, insisted that it belonged in my boots at all times and therefore made my feet turn into ice blocks too. I still moved on though, desperate to get to some sort of shelter from the raw cold that gnawed at my skin without mercy.

At long last, I saw headlights coming from behind me and I sluggishly turned around to ask for a lift home. I managed a tiny grin to appear on my now pale blue lips and waved my arms tiredly above my head, and tried to get him to slow down.

He just sped up and passed me without a second thought. My heart sank as I watched his taillights recede into the distance.

Asshole.

I scowled under my breath and continued to stumble through the thick snow that started to change into ice a few minutes ago.

A few minutes passed, and I heard pounding bass coming from behind me that made my heart vibrate in its cavity. I, once again, turned around to ask for some help. As I expected, the owner of the black Toyota Supra that had blue neon underneath it, a tall spoiler and an awful sounding exhaust whizzed past me. I muttered a curse under my breath. Fucking Ricers with their stupid fart pipes and chicken wing spoilers. How I loathed them so.

Knowing that nobody else would stop for me, I continued to make my way to the direction of the city, rather slowly and painfully. No doubt my family was already worried about me and called my cell. If that thief was also a murderer and found out where my family was…

I didn't want to think about it.

Holding back tears that would have frozen if I had let them fall, I shoved that possibility out of my mind. I didn't want to be responsible if something were to happen to any of them due to my _stupid_ action back there. Why did I even care to stop when I saw something move? I had thought it was a hurt animal, and being a sucker for animals, I wanted to help the poor thing out. Turns out that it was a stupid piece of fabric that got my Baby stolen.

I made a mental note to boycott all flags when I got back home. If I got back home.

A beeping horn and headlights coming from the opposite direction interrupted my thoughts. Who in their right mind at the ungodly hour would be going_into_ the boonies? Unless if they lived there, which I _highly doubted._

The red sports car slowed down before coming to a stop on the other side of the road. I faintly noted that it was a Corvette, but I couldn't think of what year it was. I was surprised that I had managed to figure out what kind of car it was, let alone the year.

The driver opened the car door and yelled out at me, "Ma'am! Are you okay? I saw you walking down this same road an hour ago when I went by, but I did not think anything of it until now. Are you lost?"

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion at the man before answering in a guarded voice, "N-no, I am n-n-not lo-o-st. My c-c-ar just got s-s-s-stolen from me a while back, and I have no other way to g-get hom-m-m-e…" I trailed off, not too sure if I should be telling a complete stranger this. I couldn't help but stutter. My teeth were chattering on their own accord.

The driver frowned, "No cell phone?"

I shook my head, "It was i-in my car."

"Why don't you hitch a ride with me? I live in the city, and we are kind of close to it." The driver asked me.

I instantly felt nervous, the speeches of many victims of rape and attempted murder cases came rushing back to my brain like a waterfall. I did not want to end up like those women, and I doubt nobody else would.

I was about to shake my head no, when the driver reassured me. He must have sensed my hesitation…somehow. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. Now, why don't you get in the car?"

A pause and then, "If it makes you feel any better, I can give you my name and my identification so that you can alert the police if you feel unsafe…"

I did not like the way that he trailed off in that sentence. He was hiding something, for sure.

I instinctively took a step back, "Those can easily b-be faked. If you want t-t-to help, ca-all my p-parents, nine one one, or the p-p-police."

A sigh came from the stranger, "You need help right now. If I call any services, then they might be too late."

"It w-would be b-better than g-g-getting into a c-car with a comp-plete stra-a-anger, now w-would it?" I snapped back. I didn't have any more patience for this. Not anymore.

"You need to get in the car right now. Your stuttering is getting worse."

I crossed my arms stubbornly and took another few steps back as the figure stepped out of the sports car. "I don't c-care. G-get away f-from me!"

Panic started to make its way through my veins when the man reached for something on his belt. A gun, perhaps?

Instead of a gun like I had thought, it was a cell phone. He dialed a number and waited a few seconds before speaking, "Hello, operator? Yes, I found another one." A pause. "Yeah. She's shaking pretty badly." He frowned as he listened to the other person on the phone, "Now? She's not…okay. Okay, I'll try. I will call back."

I glared suspiciously at the phone as he put it away. He slowly smiled up at me, "Would it be helpful to mention that I _am_ a police officer? Off-duty." he added. The strange man took out his wallet from his pants to show me his batch. I snatched it from him and scanned the police badge up and down. I quickly glanced at the name of the officer. Sheik, huh?

It was legit, at least. Having both of your parents involved in the law and forensics had its perks. I handed it back to him and he smiled slightly.

As if they couldn't take anymore of my weight, I felt my legs buckle underneath me. Shiek, the police officer, gave a sharp gasp and barely caught me before my head connected with the asphalt below the snow. I faintly remembered that he carried me to his car, and warmed me up using lots of blankets, a kind of warm fluid, and he had to use his own body heat to bring up my body temperature as well. I think I had fallen asleep sometime during the drive home, but the details were fuzzy.

---

When I had awoken, I discovered that I was in a hospital and I had fallen asleep in Shiek's car, which was indeed, a Corvette. I learned that I had hypothermia, and I had frostbite on my ears and toes. Huh, that wasn't surprising.

When I got back home, I was rather surprised to see my car sitting in the driveway. I couldn't stop gaping at it. Shiek explained that they were able to track my car down using the OnStar that was installed. Thank the Goddesses we got that package when we bought the car, huh? The car only had a few minor dents in it, but my insurance company fixed them up. My rates went up (which I found to be rather dumb, even if it was my fault that my car got stolen…) but at least my Baby was okay. I thought she was going to get totaled by the evil, evil man.

The thief ended up to be Thomas Romashi, one of the finest thieves from coast to coast. I was apparently lucky that I didn't get raped and killed that night, because he was being charged for several raping and murder cases as well as numerous breaking and entering charges and vandalism. His trial is being held in federal court in one month. Until then, he will be put in jail. Serves the bastard right.

I had learned one crucial lesson today besides to not do anything stupid and to drive safely…

_Always_ get OnStar in a vehicle!

**AN: Yes. I am dropping it right there.**

**Who IS this mystery person though? Zelda? Malon? Midna? Hell, could it be **_**Ruto**_**? Doubt that last one, just decided to throw it in there. She **_**is**_** a Zelda character though, so I will leave it up to yourselves to figure out who exactly she is. **

**I was tempted by my inner demons to make this a bad ending, but I would have probably just ending up freaking myself out…so I had to settle for a somewhat sappy ending. Gah.**

**The repeated reference to OnStar is an inside joke. None of you will get it.**

_**Review, please!**_** :D**


End file.
